


This One's for the Mountain

by harimaron



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow, Winter, YGOME18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimaron/pseuds/harimaron
Summary: Fubuki takes Manjoume for a weekend getaway at a ski lodge. Set a couple of years post-canon.Written for the Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange] for harinezumiko.





	This One's for the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harinezumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Manjoume shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as best he could. The cold winter air was unforgiving, rattling him to the bones even bundled up in layers as he was, complete with a winter coat and a scarf wrapped several times around his neck. His cheeks had reddened due to the below freezing temperatures and he could barely feel his hands, though they were covered in mittens. Really, he did not see the appeal of this weather at all...

…Unlike some people.

Coming down the hill with expert skills, Fubuki maneuvered on his skis down the slope and around all obstacles, making it look effortless before coming to a full stop right in front of him with a certain pizzazz. It was no wonder girls went crazy over him as soon as he turned on his flirt game.

Manjoume had always assumed that Fubuki would prefer a hot, tropical getaway location to something like this, yet it seemed like the older Tenjouin sibling was even able to enjoy winter activities. It was impressive, really, how easily he seemed to pick up on everything. Manjoume would envy his skill right now if he weren't too busy  _freezing_.

“You know, if you move around you'll be less cold,” Fubuki said after taking in his (probably pitiful) appearance. He reached up and pulled off his own hat to then put it over Jun's head, his glove-covered hands making sure to get it over his voluminous black hair until it was fixed in place. Thankfully, the borderline frostbite in his cheeks helped hide the hint of a blush on Jun's face.

Jun wanted to stubbornly continue to pretend that he was  _okay_  but it really was getting too hard to handle the cold, especially as snow was beginning to come down.

“C-can we go inside already? It's really cold,” he said, noticing that Fubuki's coat wasn't even zipped and wondering how the other wasn't an icicle yet.

“Okay, okay. Let me just take these off and we can go,” Fubuki gave in, filling Jun with relief as he bent down to remove the skis from his shoes. Thankfully, their mountain cabin was located downhill, near their current location.

Manjoume had tried his own hand at skiing, of course, but even when Fubuki tried helping him out on the bunny slopes, Manjoume, unfortunately, discovered that he became completely hopeless and uncoordinated as soon as he started moving downhill. Needless to say, he lost balance and fell one too many times before he gave up, much to Fubuki's dismay. In the end, he ended up letting Fubuki take the ski lift back up to do a more difficult slope on his own while he waited for him down below.

If he'd known it would be so cold up here in the mountains and that skiing would turn out to be so strenuous for him, Manjoume would have probably opted to stay at home in front of his heater for the entirety of his break, since there weren't any tournaments currently going on. However, Fubuki had ways of convincing him to do things out of his comfort zone lately and this turned into one of those things.

As soon as Fubuki had his skis off and the equipment tucked under one arm, he wrapped his other arm amiably around Manjoume's back to guide him towards their cabin with a little added warmth.

“Come on. We'll make hot chocolate and cuddle up by the fire while I play us a Christmas tune on my uke,” the Hawaii enthusiast declared, as playful as ever. Honestly, Jun could never tell if Fubuki was actually  _flirting_  with him or if that was just his natural personality coming out with no such ulterior motives whatsoever. Of course, Jun didn't  _mind_  exactly, but he wished he could at least  _know_  which it was.

“Good. Maybe I'll drinks yours too while you're too busy playing music,” he said back. He respected Fubuki, but when it was  _this_  cold, everything was fair game as far as he was concerned.

“Mean. I'll just have to make extra then.” Fubuki gave him a wink.

Sometime later found Manjoume wrapped in a cocoon of blankets in front of the fireplace, his hands the only part of his body held out near the flame as he warmed them while Fubuki made their hot chocolate. Despite saying they'd make it together, it couldn't be helped that Manjoume now refused to do anything but soak in as much heat as he could.

A brown mug with a cartoon fox on it was suddenly lowered between Jun's hands and glanced up at Fubuki hovering over him, before bringing his hands around the hot ceramic so that his mentor could let go.

“Thanks,” he muttered, bringing the steaming drink to his face and gently blowing at the steam as his friend situated himself on the floor beside him, placing his own mug on the floor as he reached for his ukulele. It was just as he'd promised on their walk over, Jun realized, listening to the sounds of strings being tuned—just one more thing that Fubuki was surprisingly skilled at, he couldn't help but observe. Manjoume, who was originally supposed to have been number one at the academy, realized just how diverse Fubuki's skillset was in comparison to his own. Though, wasn't that what one would call a 'jack of all trades?' he wondered as he took a sip from his liquid chocolate.  _Delicious._

“I dedicate this one to the mountain,” Fubuki said rather lazily, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the side of the couch that stood behind them and began to strum a song that Manjoume had never heard before. It was probably something he was making up on the spot since even to Manjoume's untrained ears it sounded like it lacked structure. Still, it was nice to listen to amid the sound of the churning flame before them. He drank his hot cocoa silently. These moments were rare and he realized he'd probably never come up here with Fubuki again, so he savored it as best as he could for the time being. After all, he didn't enjoy skiing or the biting cold of the mountains. He had no reason to voluntarily come back here again.

“Sorry we weren't able to enjoy the trip because of me,” he suddenly said once the strumming quieted down some and became a lot more random.

The strumming stopped. Fubuki looked his way, not doing anything for a moment. Manjoume took it to mean he wasn't wrong. Of course, he wasn't wrong. His complaining forced them to end their activities early—yet another reason they weren't coming back here again. Fubuki would probably be better off going with someone like  _Johan_ , who enjoyed and was  _used_  to the cold anyway.

Resting his ukulele against his lap, Fubuki reached forward for his own mug—red and with an owl design. He took a drink from it and set it back down once he was satisfied. Manjoume expected him to go back to playing. Even though Fubuki liked talking a lot, there wasn't much he could really say to that, was there?

As he thought, the strumming resumed soon after—but only for a moment before Fubuki's voice joined the sound.

“That's silly. I took you up here to spend time together in a place where people aren't constantly trying to get your autograph or a selfie with you, so I'd say I'm still doing what I came here for.”

Manjoume could feel himself instantly grow flustered. Fubuki just had a way of doing that to people, didn't he? It didn't even matter who it was. He could practically feel the grin radiating off his friend's face next to him even though he wasn't looking his way. So annoying, he was probably  _aware_  of what he was doing too. It was on purpose.

“A mountain getaway's a bit much just for that. You could have picked somewhere closer and less...” He wasn't sure how he intended to finish that sentence but the words were already out, so he simply trailed off. What was he thinking? This was Fubuki. It was  _normal_  for him to go a bit overboard, so this was normal as well.

“Yeah, but you look cute bundled up in blankets, so I say this was a great idea,” Fubuki said with extreme calm, his fingers plucking the strings again, not really trying to make music so much as just making  _sound_  with the instrument. Jun's face shot up in his direction immediately, cheeks red and looking extremely huffy and like he was about to  _yell_  some kind of retort. Before he could, Fubuki laughed gently and it stopped him. “Relax, relax. Drink your hot cocoa. I'm just saying, we don't have to go back to the slopes. Honestly, I don't know why Asuryn always rejects you. She must have horrible taste.”

Manjoume huffed in response. Again with the casual flirting. This also was  _normal_  for Fubuki. He shouldn't read too much into it, even if it frustrated him. “ _Shishou_ , I've gotten over Tenjouin-kun two years ago. You don't have to still bring that embarrassing part of my life up.”

“But if it weren't for that, we wouldn't be here like this, would we?” Fubuki pointed out. “So I'm glad you liked my precious little sister back then.” He sat up straight suddenly and moved his ukulele aside as Manjoume watched him with stormy grey eyes. Fubuki's own warm brown eyes met his gaze and he smiled. “Are you still cold?”

Jun started a little, accidentally catching himself staring a moment before. He wondered if Fubuki noticed. “No, I'm fine now,” he admitted, loosening his blanket cocoon a little.

“Good. Want to order some food? I'm starving. I can go for some steak.”

Fubuki was already getting up and going over to fetch one of the menus that were left in the cabin for visitors to order from. Manjoume watched him go. Fubuki managed to change the mood so suddenly, but he was still a little stuck on what the other had said just before. It was a curse, he decided. He was cursed to forever be attracted to people from  _that family_. If it wasn't Asuka, it was...

“Fubuki,” he said as the one in question returned to his seat, this time with a take-out menu and his cell phone in hand.

“Hmm?”

Unlike with Asuka, things with Fubuki were completely different. Manjoume sighed and leaned to the side until he was propped up against his former mentor in love with his head rested against the other's shoulder.

“ _I think I wouldn't mind coming here with you again.”_


End file.
